


An Unconventional Tree

by Sinistretoile



Series: Holiday Spirit [6]
Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Lights, Christmas Smut, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Improvised Sex Toys, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Chris skips a Christmas Party to pack for his flight home on Christmas Eve. But his roommate returns early to find him not packing...





	

“You sure you don’t want to come?”  
“I’m sure, babe. I’ve got a lot of packing to do. My mom is already pissed that I couldn’t make it home before Christmas Eve.”  
“Well, if you change your mind and decide to come, message me and I’ll get you the directions.” Chris’s best friend and indefinite roommate shrugged into her leather coat.  
“I’ll be fine. I’m gonna finish packing and drink a beer or two and watch some TV then head to bed so I can catch my flight in the morning.”  
“If you’re sure.” They met halfway between each other. “That sounds awfully pathetic and lonely.” He barked out a laugh that made her smile. She reached up and scratched his long scruff. His beard was growing back in after having shaved off for some Gucci promos. He smiled; he’d never tell her that he adored it when she did that.  
“Be careful.”  
“I will.” He adjusted the knit hat on her head so he could see her eyes. The way the Christmas lights blinked in them made him pause. He caught himself before he could run his thumb along her cheek. What the hell was he thinking? This would only complicate things and ruin one of the best female friendships he had. “Chris?”  
“Sorry, spaced out for a minute there.” They pulled each other into a tight hug. She prayed he didn’t hear her thundering heart or feel the fine tremor in her. He looked stupidly sexy in the grayish blue long sleeve Henley and the jeans he wore had teased her with his ass all day as they wrapped presents and baked cookies.  
Chris closed his eyes and held her tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair and that perfume she had that lingered on everything in the house. Her old roommate had up and broken the lease and got her evicted with barely any time to find another place within her price range. Chris has swooped in and told her that she was moving in with him.  
“You’d better go. And be careful. Call me if you need a ride home.”  
“I will.” She leaned up and kissed his cheek then hurried out the door. He hadn’t expected her lips to be so soft. Her kiss seemed to radiate heat across his scruffy face. He hadn’t missed the way she’d hugged him so tightly her breasts pressed into his chest. And she’d fit perfectly.  
“Come on, Chris. This is a bad road to go. She’s your best friend. You can’t ruin that.” He sauntered into the kitchen and snagged a beer from the fridge. They’d both been packing to return home for Christmas. He was headed to Boston and she was headed to Chicago. He dropped heavily to the couch and turned the television on mute.  
Something frilly brushed his hand along the back of the couch. He grabbed a hold. His eyebrow rose at the scrap of petal pink lace and satin. There was barely enough fabric there to call it clothing. And then he was picturing her wearing nothing the pink panties, curled up on the couch with him. Hell, curled up in his lap. He palmed his growing, confined cock through his jeans. Normally, he wouldn’t think about taking care of himself in the living room. But she’d just left and was supposed to be gone for a few hours. What was a handful of minutes in those few hours? He’d be done and she’d never be the wiser.  
Chris shrugged. “Fuck it.” He set his beer on the coffee table and opened his jeans, pulling out his nearly hard cock. Hell, the thought of her in just those panties had gotten him this far. He wrapped the pretty pink fabric around his hand and his hand around his cock. He squeezed tighter and moved toward the tip, tugging and pulling. His let his head fall back onto the couch. He didn’t have to be quiet so he let his moans go, saying her name and a chorus of fucks. He fisted his cock faster, lifting his ass off the couch.  
Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his dick and ran down onto the panties. The only thing that would have made this moment better is if they hadn’t been just laundered. If they still had her scent on them, he could imagine her here even more clearly. He opened his eyes. He didn’t feel alone anymore. Chris sat up and caught her reflection in the floor to ceiling windows.  
“Chris?” He wasn’t sure how long she’d been there, how much she’d heard or seen. The thought of her watching him jerk off made his cock twitch. “Are those my panties?”  
“I can explain. I-“ She stepped onto the couch and walked across it. He grunted as she dropped down onto his lap. His hands flew to her hips as her mouth crashed into his. She tasted like hot chocolate and cinnamon and so fucking good. His hands nested in her hair, holding her head in one place so he could devour her mouth. They were both panting and nipping at each other’s mouths when the kiss broke. “What are you doing here? What about your party?”  
She shrugged. “I didn’t want you to be here alone so I stopped and got us hot chocolate and came back.” She grinned. “And boy, am I glad I did.”  
He chuckled. “You’re not creeped and or weirded out?”  
“That you’re using my panties to jerk off?” He blushed a deep red. “Do you know how stupid fucking hot that was? Seeing you, Chris Evans, Captain America, my BEST friend, masturbating with MY panties, saying MY name? You should feel how wet I am right now, Chris.”  
He took that as an invitation and reached for her jeans. She leaned back so he could get them open. He froze when she picked up stroking his cock. “Oh god, don’t do that. I can’t focus.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“Because there’s a gorgeous girl stroking my cock.” She giggled and immediately hated herself for it even though he grinned impossibly wide. “I have an idea. Come on.” He urged her up. She did, all be it reluctantly. He plucked the knit hat off her head and tossed it onto the coffee table then pushed the leather off her shoulders.  
His fingers laced with hers, bringing them to his lips. He placed soft kisses on her knuckles, looking deep into her eyes. “Evans, what are you trying to do to me?” He smiled. “Thought you had an idea.”  
“I do.” He led her down the hall to his room and closed the door behind them. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her, just as passionately but less dire urgency than their kiss on the couch. His tongue explored her mouth as he walked her backward to the bed. She hadn’t realized he’d grabbed the hem of her sweater until her legs bumped the bed and she sat down. His hold on the sweater brought her arms up and the warm fabric over her head. He dropped it on the floor.  
She reached for him again but he took her wrists gently. “Not yet. I’ve been dying to touch you for a while.” He whipped the tee over his head and dropped it with her sweater. He shed the jeans but captured his waning cock in his boxers. His lips captured hers and he used the kiss to lean her back on the bed.  
Chris propped his body over hers. “Do you really want to do this?”  
“Is that even a question?”  
He smiled, running his thumb along her cheekbone. “God, you’re beautiful.” He kissed her again, deep and tender. He didn’t take his eyes away from her. “It could change everything.”  
She mirrored his action, running her thumb along the smooth skin, right above his scruff. “I should hope so. But you sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than assure me. If you don’t want to, Chris, we can stop. We can go watch Rudolph and drink our hot chocolate and eat some of the cookies we made for your mom.”  
His eyebrow furrowed. “I’m saying…I can’t keep it just friends who fuck. If we do this, baby, it’s all in. Full package deal. Love and sex, lights and cameras, the good with the bad. Because I want you in the best and worst way, beautiful. So if you don’t think you’re ready for or can handle the pressure, say the word.”  
She grinned. “Did you just tell me you love me?”  
Chris blinked then laughed. “Yea, yea, I guess I did.”  
“Well, do you?”  
His hand cupped the side of her face. “Baby, you know I do.”  
“Oh thank god because I love you too, you big fucking meatball.” He laughed louder this time. She couldn’t help the ear to ear grin on her face. His laughter and her grin cut off as they met in a kiss.  
He broke it and began to kiss and lick his way down her body, using his scruff as much as his tongue when he discovered just how much she liked the feel of it on her bare skin, somewhere between a tickle and scratch. His big hands kneaded her breasts as his mouth paid loving attention to her throat, shoulders, and collarbone. He pulled the pretty red satin with green lace cups down so he could get at her gorgeous tits. His teased his scruff down her sternum, drawing a soft moan from her. He reached under her but the clasp of the bra proved too sturdy for him. She reached under her and plucked it open.  
“Thank you.” Skimming the straps of the bra down her arm, he moaned in appreciation of her firm, large breasts. He licked his lips then dove right in, pressing them to either side of his face and rubbing them back and forth as he rubbed his face. He loved the scent of her skin, the feel of it against his. He captured her left nipple first, sucking and licking and biting. He got the biggest reaction from her when he teased his beard over the pebbled flesh.  
She moaned. “I love your scruffy face.” He grinned up at he moved to her right breast to repeat everything there.  
“Just wait until I get between your legs.”  
She moaned deeper, making his cock twitch. “Don’t you fucking tease me, Evans.”  
His eyebrow shot up. He smirked as he sat back on his heels between her legs. Without hesitation, he opened her jeans and tugged them down. The panties were the reverse of the bra, green satin with red lace trim. Tugging and maneuvering, he freed her legs and tossed her jeans onto the pile of their clothes.  
“Christ, I’m conflicted.”  
She leaned up on her elbows. “Why? What’s wrong?”  
“I want these off but they’re just so fucking sexy on you.” He caressed the fabric along her pelvis and her mons. She bit her lip as she watched him. He slid two fingers along her cleft. “Especially with this wet spot right here.” He teased his fingers back and forth over the wet spot. She shivered and moved her hips only slightly at the light but thrilling touch. His need for him to have her completely nude won out and he pulled them slowly down her legs. “You should probably lie back for this.”  
“Oh really?”  
“Really.”  
She didn’t move and he just shrugged then lowered himself to her body, stretching out on the bed. His scruff against her just waxed pussy sent shivers through her. He teased her back and forth, back and forth. Scruff then soft lips, again and again. Her arms trembled but she wanted to see everything he was doing.  
Chris opened her pussy lips with two fingers. He swallowed. How many times had he fantasized about this and now she was all his to finally do it? He whimpered in relief and excitement and darted forward. His lips suctioned to her clit, causing her to shout. When his tongue went to work, pressing the flat and flicking the pointed tip, her arms gave out and she fell to the mattress with a thump. Her pelvis began to writhe at her his attention. He grunted then cocked his elbows, pressing her firmly down to the bed with her muscular arms.  
“Oh fuck, I can’t.” She gasped and reached blindly for his hair. Her eyes squeezed shut and her face scrunched up. Her grinned against her hot, wet cunt, worshiping her clit with his mouth, then began to tease her with his scruff. “Oh fuck, Chris!” She grabbed his hair and lifted her hips. He chuckled and held her down harder. Even under the weight of his upper body, her pelvis tried to move, tried to fuck his face while he tortured her.  
Her body undulated through the waves of pleasure, her cries growing louder and louder. Her hands fisted in his hair and the sheets. It was finally too much and she exploded, squirting hard under his attention much to his pleasant surprise. And never one to leave a mess, he licked her folds clean. She panted, riding the high of her orgasm as he crawled up her body.  
“Fuck me, baby, I didn’t think it was possible for you to be more beautiful but I think you are.” She grinned breathlessly just before he kissed her. She tasted the musky saltiness of her body on his tongue and lips. Getting more of her bearings back, she pulled away to scoot down the bed. Her belly dropped at the thought of sucking him off with his body propped above her. “Where are you going?”  
“Where do you think?” She reached for the waistband of his boxers. His cock fully hard again, still, whatever, tented them out. She pulled the elastic while rubbing this hard length through the fabric. She kissed his belly, gliding her tongue down the sculpted plans of his abdomen.  
He closed his eyes, his breath shallow and pulse rapid. His cock twitched hard. “As much as the thought of your mouth around my dick makes me harder, I really need to be inside that sweet pussy of yours.” He sat back on his heels, putting him straddling your waist. “And I’m gonna need you on all fours.”  
“Demanding much.”  
He grinned. “Maybe just a little.” He moved up onto his knees so she could roll over.  
“Wait, baby, I’m caught on something.” She tugged at the Christmas lights wrapped around her torso.  
“I was decorating and ran out of room.” His entire face lit up. “Wait, just a minute.”  
“Chris? Chris, what are-“ He wrapped the dark lights around her torso a several times, humming ‘merry Christmas to me’ to the tune of ‘happy birthday to you’. “Chris.”  
“Just a minute.” He jumped off the bed and plugged the long strand in. He plugged in the rest of lights too, brightening the darkened bedroom with twinkling white lights. “There!”  
She looked down at herself. “You can’t be serious.”  
“Oh but I am. Back on your hands and knees.” She sighed but she was smiling now, a little flutter of excitement in her belly. She looked over her shoulder, watching him wrap the strand of lights around his cock and balls, improvising a cock ring and ball cage. She bit her bottom lip. He panted and looked up. “Ready, baby?”  
“Are you sure this is safe?”  
“Plastic coated wires. LED lights. We’re good, babydoll.” Her heart fluttered at the pet name. He trailed his fingers down the crease of her ass, petting her anus with the barest touch before continuing down her slit. She pushed her upper body up a bit more, watching as he sunk every inch of his cock slowly into her.  
She bit her lip at the feel of him. He held her hips as he started slow, easing himself out and back in. Then he pressed his palm to the small of her back, getting more confident in his stroke. She pushed back against him, meeting his thrusts. Their motion cast moving shadows against the Christmas lights. Chris ran his palms up her back to her shoulders. He pulled her back hard on his dick.  
“Oh Christ!” He grinned. “Oh fuck!”  
“Louder, baby. Let me hear you.” He bit his lip, concentrating. Thank god he’d had the wherewithal to use the Christmas lights or he’d have nutted already. She kept clenching around him and he was so ready to blow. Her screaming curses and his name only added to his arousal. He dropped forward, propping himself up with one hand. She reached back to cover his hand with hers. Their fingers locked together. His lips pressed to her spine.  
Chris’s right arm wrapped around her belly and held her up, tight against him. “Rub your clit, babydoll. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum on my dick.”  
She licked her fingers before reaching between her legs. Her swollen, sensitive clit jolted at the touch. She knew the way to touch herself just so. She didn’t have to imagine him fucking her hard because he was. Her fingers carried her up and over. He grunted and faltered in his rhythm, feeling her clench him tightly then squirt down his cock.  
They fell forward when he let her go. He tugged the Christmas lights free of his cock and balls. “Oh fuck. Oh god. Oh fuck. Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!” He grabbed onto her shoulder tightly, pressing her further into the mattress as he exploded. His spine bowed back straight and his hips froze. He dropped back to sit on his heels but kept going, falling onto his back, panting heavily. She didn’t move, leaving her ass in the air.  
When she could move, she sat up on her knees so she could unwrap the Christmas lights. He huffed out air as she dropped to his chest. His arms went around her shoulders. “Merry Christmas, babydoll.”  
She snuggled into his chest. The lights twinkled around the room like stars trapped in the four walls. “Merry Christmas, baby.”


End file.
